


A Second Trust Fund Prick

by asingulardoorknob



Category: Knives Out
Genre: F/M, very very light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asingulardoorknob/pseuds/asingulardoorknob
Summary: You and Ransom have been dating for two months and he decides it’s time for you to meet his family.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale x Reader
Kudos: 60





	A Second Trust Fund Prick

Ransom threaded his long fingers through yours as the two of you walked up the gravel driveway to the Thrombey Mansion. You were wearing a tight red dress that Ransom had bought you for your birthday. You drove him crazy when you wore it. You shot him a nervous smile.  
"You’ll he fine, love. My family might be a bunch of self-righteous assholes, but I’m sure they’ll love you." You shook your head as Ransom pushed open the large wooden door.  
"I’m not so sure about that one," you said. Ransom winked as he escorted you to a large room near the back of the house. You surveyed the room as Ransom took a seat in a big cushy armchair. Walt and Donna Thrombey sat on the other side of the room with their son, Jacob, a little creep, according to Ransom. Harlan Thrombey and his nurse, Marta Cabrera, sat right in the center of the room. Marta shot you a small smile, which you easily returned. Joni Thrombey and her daughter Meg stood just behind Harlan’s chair. And lastly, Richard and Linda Drysdale stood nearest to you and Ransom.  
"Ransom," His mother said stonily.  
"Mother," Ransom shot back. She rolled her eyes as Richard turned his judgemental gaze towards you.  
"You must be Y/N," he said. You forced a smile.  
"Yep" you said, popping the p. Richard tilted his head thoughtfully and turned back to Ransom.  
"I hope she’s managed to knock some sense into you, son." Ransom scoffed.  
"If you think she’s knocked any sense into me, you haven’t really met her," he said, laughter dancing in his eyes. Linda spun back towards you. You simply smirked and sat down on the arm of Ransom’s chair. He slowly snaked an arm around your waist. Harlan smiled at you.  
"It’s a pleasure to meet you, Y/N."

You let out a soft chuckle as Ransom pulled you into his lap.  
"I thought you said your family was lame, Rans," you said, trying not to focus on Ransom’s hand, inching it’s way up your thigh. He raised an amused eyebrow as you turned your eyes back to the screaming match the rest of his family was involved in. You laughed as Richard shot a strongly worded insult at Joni. "We have to come over more often." Ransom laughed softly in your ear, his hand resting on your inner thigh, just under your dress. You fought the urge to whine when he removed his hand to snap his fingers at one of the housemaids. She walked over towards the two of you, glaring at Ransom.  
"Hey, Frannie," he teased.  
"Hugh," she said. The dirty look she gave Ransom cleared all the longing from your mind as you whirled on the girl.  
"I’d wipe that glare off your face before it gets your ass fired, Frannie," you snapped, not liking how she was looking at your boyfriend. Ransom laughed loudly as the room went silent.  
"Oh god, there’s another one," Meg said loudly. Walt looked at you in disgust, like you were the gum on the bottom of his way too expensive shoes.  
"Of course Ransom found another little shit to date, just like him," Walt said, stepping towards you and Ransom. You felt Ransom stiffen and you carefully slid off his lap.  
"Takes one to know one, Walt," you snarled as Ransom not so subtly stepped in front of you.  
"Get your little girlfriend under control, you trust fund prick," Walt said to Ransom. You smirked and took a step towards him.  
"You shouldn’t have said that, asshole," Ransom said, as you decked Walt in the face. Walt fell dramatically to the ground and the rest of the family turned to stare at the two of you. You smiled sweetly at them.  
"Anyone else want to insult my me or my boyfriend?" you asked. A couple people hastily shook their heads while everyone else stayed frozen.  
"Good," Ransom said as he sat back down on his chair and pulled you back onto his lap.

You quickly learned that Ransom was right in saying that his family was lame. There were a couple interesting arguments throughout the night, but other than that, nothing. Towards the end of the night Joni came over to talk to you and Ransom.  
"Hey, guys," she said. Ransom rolled his eyes, his hand inching up your thigh once more.  
"Joni," you said shortly. She smiled and took the seat beside you two.  
"So, how long have you two been together?" she asked. You returned her smile.  
"About two months now," you replied, fighting off the urge to moan as Ransom’s hand caressed your inner thigh.  
"Oh wow, that’s great," Joni said. Ransom scoffed and removed his hand. You whined quietly, but Ransom ignored you.  
"Up your ass, Joni," he said. Someone in the room gasped. You turned to look at him.  
"Oh, very mature, Ransom," you scolded, amusement clear on your face. Ransom laughed.  
"Oh, sure. Eat shit," he said, his sharp blue eyes sparkling. You winked and turned your head to face the family.  
"He’s right you know. You should all eat shit." The whole room burst into a storm of yelling as you slid off Ransom’s lap and fled for the front door. You could hear Ransom close behind you, still telling his relatives over his shoulder, to eat shit. You giggled as he caught up to you in front of his Beamer.  
"That was perfect," he said, pressing you against the car door as he bent down and brushed his lips against yours. You laughed into his mouth.  
"I don’t think we’ll be invited back anytime soon, love," you said. He drew back and winked at you.  
"That was the plan."


End file.
